fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Lost Time
Feel free to edit spelling or grammer errors, but contact me if you wish to make changes that do not involve those specified above. Kirby: Lost Time is a Kirby action game for the Wii 2. Unlike previous Kirby games, the player plays as an anthropomorphized Kirby (aka humanized) who utilizes magic and various weapons. Gameplay Kirby: Lost time is in a 3D style using the "Lock on system". Kirby uses his magic to drain an opponent and steal there element. He then changes form corresponding to that element and gains unique abilities. When Kirby has a power he gains a gauge which when filled he can use super shot. This gauge fills up from killing enemies. Each level has two sides. The Time Rift side and the normal side. The Time Rift sides must be completed to reach the good ending. In The Time Rift side you can collect the artifacts which are assembled to fight the final boss. Forms Powerless Kirby- In this form Kirby uses his magic to steal the element from an enemy. After he drains an enemy it is weakened. Fire Kirby aka Pyro Kirby- In this form Kirby has a flamethrower and a gas mask on. He also has an axe for close range combat. His super shot is a gaint fire ball that kills all enemies infront of him. Bomb Kirby aka Demo Kirby- In this form Kirby has an eye-patch over one eye and a box on the front of his waist. He can use grenades and shoot rockets. His super shot is a homing missile. In this form he has the special ability to blow up locked doors. Spike Kirby aka Gangsta Kirby- In this form Kirby has a hood on and saggy pants. He can punches people with brass knuckles and aslo pick locks. This super shot abillity in this form is called Roid Rage. He shoots himself up with drugs and gains increased attack power, attacks quicker, and increases his movement speed, but when it runs out he is incapacitated for 10 seconds. Sword Kirby aka Samurai Kirby- In this form Kirby wears samurai armor. In this form Kirby cuts his foes and can also use a bow and arrow for long range opponents. His super shot ability is the sonic cut. He swings around killing enemies in a 10 yard radius. Necro Kirby- In this form Kirby wears a black cowl over his head and a long black robe, which its sleeves cover his hands. He uses necromantic magic to curse his foes with diseases. This form's main ability is to raise dead foes and turn them into skeletons or zombies. The super shot ability in this form strangles all foes and then combines them into a patchwork ambomination that attacks all foes on sight. Marine Kirby- Kirby in this form becomes a large muscular 7-foot tall superhuman fighhter in tank armor. He uses a gun with explosive rounds which is semi-automatic. He also uses a large hammer charged with electricity. His super shot ability in this form is called "Fury of the Rightous". When using this kirby increase his attack power, recovers health, and over powers all enemies in his path. Characters Kirby- A being of unknown race and unknown orgin, who is a rebel against king dedede. He is of medium stature and has pink hair. He wears a pink shirt, pink pants, black gloves, and a long black trench coat. Meta knight- Infamous sword wielding mercenary serving the ruthless King Dedede. He dons silver armor upon a blue tunic shrouded with a dark cape. His face except for eyes glowing gold is concealed by his iconic mask. King Dedede- The ruthless and savage ruler of Dreamworld. He oppresses all who are not of noble blood and kills all who oppose him. He weilds a rather large hammer and wears a long robe bearing an ironic peace sign on the back. Commander Serine- A military leader on the Shiver Star who leads the assault on the western front. He wears camaflouge armor that is bullet proof. His most distinct features are his cat ears and tail split in two. The Infinite- The main antagonist. He appears as a rift at the edge of known space. Seeks to change Dreamworld by altering its time lines to fit his needs. Prolouge Kirby is in his home on the outskirts of Dreamland. During the festival honoring the defeat of Dark Matter years ago, a bright flash appears in the sky. The denizens of Dreamland catch sight of a bronze star that sends out a wave of bronze energy that goes out across all of known space. This energy engulfs the castle as King Dedede rides out on his carriage. World 1: Dreamland Impovershed kingdom ruled by the oppressive King Dedede. Currently undergoing a civil war. Level- *Cutscene Midboss- *Cutscene Level- *Cutscene Boss *Cutscene World 1.5: Dreamland (Time Rift) To reach this area you must defeat/kill Meta Knight while having Samurai Kirby. *Cutscene Level- *Cutscene Midbosss *Cutscene Level *Cutscene Boss *Cutscene World 2: Swamp Star *Cutscene Level *Cutscene Midboss- Whispy Woods *Cutscene Level *Cutscene Boss- Bog Beast Cutscene World 2.5: Swamp Star (Time Rift) To reach this are you must defeat the ghost captian of the beached ship. *Cutscene Level *Cutscene - Kirby comes upon a hut just outside the thickest part of the swamp. He enters and rumages through the various belongings in it. All of a sudden, the door swings open and Kirby turns around to face it. At the door is a winged man about as tall as Kirby wearing purple and a strange hat. Kirby identifies the man as Marx, the former court jester for Dedede. Marx unsheathes the two transparent swords at his sides. Midboss- Marx The Marx fight is pretty simple. There are two phases to this fight. In the first phase Marx will disappear and reappear. In the second phase Marx will engage in a one on one combat with you. The attacks Marx will use is a spin attack, a veritcal slice, and a bolt of magic. *Cutscene- Marx takes a few steps back from Kirby as he holds his wound. Kirby readies his weapon as Marx attempts to take another stab at Kirby. Just after Marx raises his weapon he lets out a blood curdling scream as ripples appear through out his body. Marx then raises up in the air as the ripples start to mangle and twist his body. Kirby backs up so far that he hits a tree. Then Marx's body begins to emplode on itself, but then it explodes sending the remains of his body throught the marsh. Kirby raises his weapon high as he lets out a victory yell. But more of the swamp and much darker things await Kirby as he ventures further in the marsh. Level *Cutscene Boss- Swamp Dragon *Cutscene World 3: Cimmerian Star Level 1 Midboss- Level 3 Level 4 Boss- World 3.5 Cimmerian Star (Time Rift) To reach this level you must find and use the solis to open up the gate Midboss- Boss- World 4: Industry Star Level 1 Midboss- Level 3 Level 4 Boss- Flesh Hound World 4.5: Industry Star (Time Rift) To reach this area you must activate the power plant and restore power to the city. Midboss- The chief of security Boss- Defense bot XY3 World 5: Unholy Star World 5.5: Unholy Star (Time Rift) To reach this area you must destroy the _____. Level 1 Mid Boss Level 3 Level 4 Boss World 6: Orbital Station World 6.5: Orbital Station (Time Rift) To reach this area you must restore gravity and activate the air lock. World 7: Shiver Star World 8: Time Star World 8.5: Time Star (Time rift) To reach this area you must shatter the hour glass of the infinite. Level 1 Mid Boss Level 3 Level 4 Final Boss Final Boss The Rift Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games